1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses structure, in particular, to a screw-less glasses structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional eye glasses connect the major structural elements, such as the frame, the temples arms, and the bridges, with tiny little screws. However, the screws may easily loosen or fall off after a period of use, causing inconvenience to the users.